


Bank On A Hug

by LuckyLucy92



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Kevin Owens & Sami Zayn notice Sasha Banks & Bayley looking quite single and ready to mingle but then are outraged by the arrival of Enzo Amore & Big Cass.





	

Kevin Owens was in a restaurant with his best friend, Sami Zayn, when he spotted two beautiful young ladies, Sasha Banks & Bayley, on the opposite side of them. "Gotta have her..." Kevin said, whispering to his best friend. "Who?!" Sami said, loudly. "Shhhhh, her." Kevin said, pointing at Bayley. "Ooh, really?" Sami said, raising his eyebrows. "Yeah?" Kevin said, confused. "I... I just mean that she doesn't seem much like your type." Sami said, politely, "She seems like mine..." He added, under his breath. "What was that?" Kevin said, while about to consume his water. "N-nothing." Sami said, quickly. Minutes later, Big Cass & Enzo Amore, walk into the place and search to find two empty seats. "Ugh, we always too late for these "fancy" hangouts." Cass said, out of breath from running to get there. "Ooh, looky there, those hotties got two empty seats..." Enzo said, while walking over to them both. "Wait, no, they're probably already tooken, dude." Cass said, following his friend to stop him. "How you doin'?" Enzo said, winking at her. "Well, I am the boss, so..." Sasha said, seductively. "And you can't teach that." Cass said, slightly laughing. Just then, the conversation gets louder, causing both Kevin & Sami to look over at their table again. "What the...?!" Kevin shouts, causing the everyone to stare at them. "Sit down!" Sami yelled back, pulling his friend back down to his seat and out of the view of almost everybody looking. "Let me go see." Bayley said, leaving the table.

Sasha Banks then tugs on her friend's long sleeve. "Are you sure you wanna go do that?" Sasha said, concerned. "Y-yeah, I mean, we can't just leave them like that." Bayley said, gently taking her friend's hand off of her long sleeve. As she walks away, "We keepin' our eyes on her 'til she returns." Cass said, intensely. "Hey, this joint isn't as "classy" as they claim after all." Enzo said, bursting out laughing. Seconds later, "Are you both... okay?" Bayley said, nervously. "Yeah, we're actually having the best day of her life; my good friend Sami right here just proposed to me!" Kevin said, sarcastically, then rolling his eyes. "I..." Bayley said, putting her head down, trying not to cry. "Thanks!..." Sami said, searching for words. "...For checking on us though." He continued. "Oh." Bayley said, blinking repeatedly while putting her head back up. "It was nothing." Bayley said, shaking her head. While Kevin never once looked back at her since he snapped on her, Sami couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Oh gosh, gotta go, see ya!" Bayley said, sweetly. "S-see ya!" Sami said, slightly smiling. As Bayley makes her way back to the table, the three of them all notice tears in her eyes. "Bayley?!" Sasha said, panicked. "What'd those two clowns just do to ya?!" Cass said, now standing up from his seat. "Just tell us; we'll handle them in more ways than one!" Enzo said, furiously. "I... I'm OK... they didn't do anything... I'm just... sensitive." Bayley said. Cass then storms off...

Big Cass knows, even just from being with the girl for just a day, that Bayley will do anything to help someone else, even her worst enemy, out of trouble, so he's gotta set things right himself now. "You two, get up!" Cass said, ticked off. "You better have been talking to somebody else or..." Kevin said, then taking a sip of his water. "Um, we don't underst-" Sami said, innocently. "3... 2... 1..." Cass said, smacking the table. Just then Sami jumps up, but Kevin insists on staying down. Cass then throws Kevin against the brick wall, causing Sami to then dropkick him, making Cass roll all the way back into the table, crushing Bayley! Sasha & Enzo then quickly run over to check on Bayley... "She's dead." Enzo said, then holding onto Sasha when she starts to lose it on Cass. Sami then walks over to see Bayley's lifeless body in the arms of Cass. "Don't you dare touch her! Not even now!" Sami said, dead serious. Kevin then gets up, finally, after the wall incident. "It looks like you got your fairytale ending." Kevin said, smirking. "Just like ole Romero & Juliet... except... you sadly got to live." Kevin said, crossing his arms. Cass wanted to knock him out for that, but wanted to hold onto Bayley much more, so he did. Minutes later, the paramedics came rushing through the door, "She's alive!" The paramedic said. "Oops." Enzo said, but smiling - Kevin too. "Thank God!" Sasha said, in disbelief. She was then wheeled inside, with Sami jumping into the back, slamming it on Cass.

Bayley returns home after her lengthy stay in an intensive care unit, Sami helps her out of the car, grabs all of her bags, and opens her front door for her. Standing there with arms wide open are each one of her loved ones... except Big Cass. "Want some water?" Sami said, while placing her belongings onto the floor. "Sure, thanks." Bayley said, sitting down on her chair. "How are you feeling?" Sasha said, worried. "All better, thank you, but... where's Cass?" Bayley said, resting her head onto her hands. "Hey, it's not you, I mean, no one seems to know... not even dare I say it... my boyfriend Enzo Amore." Sasha said, shuddering. Bayley then lays all the way back on her recliner from that shocking news. "Here's your ice cold water." Sami said, placing the chilly glass onto the table nearby. "You okay?" Sami said, brushing her hair with his finger tips. "Y-yeah, I'm fine, just tired." Bayley said, pretending to close her eyes for a nap. "Alright, talk to you later then." Sami said, walking away. Minutes later, Bayley runs up the stairs to head to her room, to cry. An hour later, there's a knock on her window, frightened, she takes a small peak only from the side... it's Cass. She then lets him inside, locking it again afterwards. "You?" Bayley said, stepping away. "Yeah... you're not happy?" Cass said, widening his eyes. "Why now?" Bayley said, tugging the bottom of her pigtails. "Why not?" Cass said, stepping forward. "Because... 'Cause I'm engaged!" Bayley said, screaming.

Big Cass starts to feel faint, he doesn't understand what could've happened in his time of absence. "To who?!" Cass said, spreading his arms out. "To... Sami Zayn." Bayley said, putting her head into her hands. Cass then takes a seat on her bed, looking blankly outside the window. Meanwhile, Sasha is still seating on the couch when she's approached by none other than Kevin Owens. He then moves her legs over, so he can sit down, and puts them on top of his to rest again. "See... I'm not such a bad guy." Kevin said, slightly smirking. "I never even talked to you before, so..." Sasha said, puzzled. "But you've heard about me, right?" Kevin said, making one quick tick sound with his mouth. "Yeah..." Sasha said, looking away. He then gently snatches the remote control out of her hand. "Let's watch something else." Kevin said, changing the channel to football. "Hey, gimme that!" Sasha said, trying to gain control of the remote control again. Just then, they both fall off of the couch, bursting out in laughter. "Look, what you just did to me!" Sasha said, pretending to be angry. "I'm sorry, but it was your fault too, ya know!" Kevin said, trying not to laugh. "You legit owe me." Sasha said, sticking out her tongue. "Ugh, fine, whatever... I'll make you some dinner then." Kevin said, getting up from the floor, then taking her hand to help her up. "Thanks..." Sasha said, biting the bottom of her lip. "Welcome." Kevin said, then he leans in to give her a hug, but then... Amore appears.

"So, what do we have here?!" Enzo said, ticked off. "N-nothing!" Sasha said, gently pushing away Kevin. "I thought... we were a thing." Enzo said, stepping closer to her. "Babe, we are... it's just..." Sasha said, looking for words. "I like him, too." She added, fiddling with her necklace. "You're gonna have to decide... The Prizefighter? Or the guy who hit his head at Extreme Rules?" Kevin said, crossing his arms. "Ooh, you're so funny panda bear..." Enzo said, rolling his eyes. "Guys! This isn't an easy choice, clearly, but I'm gonna have to go with... Kevin." Sasha said, covering her face. "And you're winner is..." Kevin said, right into his face, then walking over to her - putting his arm around her neck. "Sasha..." Enzo said, in disbelief. "I'm really, really sorry... but I've made up my mind." Sasha said, with tears filling her eyes. "Goodbye, my favorite boss..." Enzo said, whispering, then leaving the house. "Finally..." Kevin said, locking the door. "What have I done?" Sasha said, sitting down on the couch. "You did the right thing... no cheating... just honesty." Kevin said, sitting down next to her. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up..." Sasha said, taking a deep breath, then turning to slightly smile at him. "You're welcome... always." Kevin said, sincerely smiling back at her. Meanwhile, Cass is still in complete shock by word on the engagement of Sami & Bayley... "But you know that I love you!" Cass said, getting up. "Look, I..." Bayley said, cutting herself off.

Big Cass was looking deeply into the eyes of Bayley, as she was searching for words to come out of her mouth... correctly. "Cass... you know that I still love you... romantically." Bayley said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Why... why Sami Zayn?!" Cass said, raising his voice rage. "Because he was always there for me! And where were you? Your best friend Enzo doesn't even have the answer to that question..." Bayley said, putting her hands on her hips. "I tried... I tried to protect you at that fateful night at that restaurant we had... but clearly it wasn't enough for you... nothing is that I do!" Cass said, walking away, then slamming the door behind him. Bayley then sat motionless in her room, until she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" She said, as she tried to put a smile onto her face. "You alright?" Sami said, walking towards her. "Yeah... I mean, I wasn't... but now that you're here... I am." Bayley said, giving him one of her famous hugs. "Wanna go downstairs? See everybody else?" Sami said, putting his hand into hers. "Y-yeah... that actually sounds good." Bayley said, standing up at the same time as Sami to walk out of her room. "Girly! Finally you're out of your room now." Sasha said, running over to hug her. "Nice to meet you, Bay." Kevin said, shaking her hand. "Attention people! How about I prepare dinner for us all?" Sami said, smiling brightly. "Aw, your cooking is the best! Yes, please!" Bayley said, jumping. They all make their way into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> omg this was seriously one of my very favorite stories to write! :D so please give kudos, bookmarks, and comments on this post you guys! ♡♥


End file.
